Red vs Blue
by Gambit22
Summary: No, this has nothing do with Halo in any way. The story is set in 2026, no 3rd impact. The Angel War is in the past. The pilots must cope with what happend in the past to live in the present. R & R plz.
1. Red

Disclaimer: I don't Evangelion or any of its characters.

A/N. This all takes place in the year 2026, 11 years after the series. So that would make the pilots all about 25 years old. In this timeline, Third Impact never happened. That's about all you need to know. Enjoy.

Red vs. Blue

Chapter 1

Japan has risen to become a world super power and joined the ranks of the U.S. and China. They have amassed an army with the greatest of technological superiority. All Evas have been "frozen" and, in accordance with the Berlin Peace Agreement of 2018, agreed to never be used again. All agencies linked to the Evas have since been disbanded.

Tokyo-3 has flourished with the economic growth in the last 10 years. Life has begun returning to normalcy. And the "Angle War" has taken its place among the pages of history without much thought.

Our story begins in the spring of 2026. It's a chilly night in downtown Tokyo-3. Outside a bar sits a woman in a leather jacket and jeans. She looks at her watch.

"He's late."

She got up and walked inside. She took a seat at the bar and ordered a drink. In the upper corner of the bar was a TV mounted to the wall. A soccer game was taking place on screen. Behind her are a handful of people in small groups. All talking, all drinking.

She heard someone entering the bar. She turned to look. It was a man in a trench coat that walked in and began looking around. She turned her attention back to her drink. It wasn't the man she was looking for.

"So, you waiting for someone." It was the bartender. He was a kind looking gentleman in his 40's.

"Yeah, but he seems to… can you hold on a sec?"

Her cell phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey, its me. Look, I don't think that I'll—"

"God damnit, Ikari!"

"Hey! I wanna be there tonight, but something came up."

"Like what!"

"Just some old stuff I need to take care of."

"Bullshit, you promised that we—"

"Asuka, look. I'm sorry, but tonight's no good. We'll do this another time.

"…"

"Asuka?"

"Aharrrrrr!" She gave the phone the finger and hung up.

"That the guy?" asked the bartender.

"Yeah", she said harshly as she reached into her pocket for money to pay the bill.

"Off to see him?"

"You bet", she said as she slammed the money on the bar. " Keep the change."

"Good luck", he told her as she walked out of the bar.

She waved without looking back and zipped up her jacket. She took out her keys for her motorcycle and started it up.

"Too many times have you had something come up. Not tonight!"

She put on her helmet and took off down the street. This night was just getting started.

A/N: Please, let me know what you think. I know it's not really that great, but I just didn't feel like writing anything really long or epic. Flames are welcome (there the most entertaining and sometimes they even include ways to improve your storytelling and writing.)


	2. Blue

After the men and women from NERV and all its branches had been disbanded, many chose to continue their careers with the government. Others, like Gendo Ikari and Fiutsuki, disappeared. Little is know about the "lost" NERV personal and the history books reflect that. The war with the angles is full of stories. Some are true; most are not. The one thing that found its way to fact was the names of the three pilots.

Asuka Langly Sourue, she went into a military academy where she studied to become a tactical advisor. Shinji Ikari was unemployed for the first few years after the war, but later found his way into the Air Force where he has become a respectable fighter pilot. Rei Ayanami disappeared with no records of her whereabouts.

Our story continues with Asuka speeding towards Shinji's apartment.

She weaved in and out of traffic with a general disregard for all traffic laws. Blowing through stoplights and cutting off cars as she made her way through the city, she was hell on two wheels. She could get away with it though. It's one of the perks that come with saving the world.

"Stand me up, will ya?"

She reached his apartment and parked the bike. She took off her helmet and let her red hair flow down. She brought her helmet with her.

_'He better have a damn good excuse,'_ she thought as she walked up the steps.

She found his door. She tried the knob; it was locked. She took out a key for the place. Shinji had given it to her incase she ever wanted to stop by for whatever reason. They had been seeing each other for the past few years now. Nothing serious, just old war buddies licking each other's wounds.

Asuka unlocked the door and opened it. She froze. Shinji was on top of another girl on his couch. They were making out and hadn't noticed that the door had been opened. They had their arms wrapped around each other, squeezing the other tightly. The TV was on, with the same soccer game that the bar was showing.

Asuka stood there in silence. She was pissed. No, that's not the right word. Furious, that's a better description.

She threw her helmet across the room. It made a loud crash as it collided with the wall.

"Hey Shinji, how's it going?" You could the spite in her voice. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting? Forgive me if I'm blowing your chances to get lucky."

Shinji shot up immediately. "What!"

"So, this is what was more important than me?"

She still couldn't see the girls face; Shinji's body was blocking the view.

"So, who's the lady?" she asked.

He got up off the couch and the girl.

When she saw her face, she felt an emotional tornado rip through her. It was her blue haired rival from the war. It had been 11 years since she had seen her. If she had it her way, she would have never seen her again.

"It's Rei," he said.

"Fuck you! I know who it is."

She went over to his table and pulled out a chair and took a seat with the back of the chair pressed against her chest. She folded her arms and rested them on the back.

"Okay, said Asuka, "Who wants to start explaining to me what the HELL is going on?"


End file.
